Trouble at the Truck Wash/Gallery/2
Spin brush spree S1E15 Blaze ready to find the truck wash parts.png S1E15 AJ showing the parts on the control panel.png S1E15 Truck wash parts on Blaze's control panel.png S1E15 Diagram of spin brush.png S1E15 Diagram of bubble blasters.png S1E15 Diagram of water sprayers.png S1E15 Blaze comes to a halt.png S1E15 Blaze hears the spin brush.png S1E15 Spin brush spotted.png S1E15 Spin brush scrubbing pink truck.png S1E15 Spin brush scrubbing orange truck.png S1E15 Spin brush scrubbing blue truck.png S1E15 Spin brush enters the recycling plant.png S1E15 Let's get it.png S1E15 Blaze heads for the recycling plant.png S1E15 Blaze enters the recycling plant.png S1E15 Blaze sees something.png S1E15 Blaze sees smashing machines.png|What are those machines? S1E15 Smashing machine in action.png|Those are smashing machines. S1E15 Smashing machine opens up wide.png|They open wide... S1E15 Trash smashed.png|...then close really fast to smash stuff. S1E15 Spin brush passes by smashing machines.png S1E15 Blaze hurries after the spin brush.png S1E15 Blaze sees spin brush enter a tunnel.png S1E15 Blaze "Come on".png S1E15 Blaze enters the tunnel.png S1E15 Blaze turns in the tunnel.png S1E15 Spin brush passes smashing machine.png S1E15 Smashing machine closes before Blaze.png|Agh! Watch out! S1E15 Blaze before the closed smashing machine.png S1E15 Spin brush on other side.png S1E15 We need to get past.png|We've gotta find a way past the machine without getting smashed! S1E15 AJ describing angles.png|The smashing machines have two lines. And whenever two lines come together, it makes an angle. S1E15 Big angle diagram.png|When the lines are far apart, and there's a lot of space between them, that's a big angle. S1E15 Small angle diagram.png|But when the lines are close together, that's a small angle. That's when things get smashed. S1E15 We go only when the smashing machines are wide.png|So, to get past these machines, we can only drive when they open up wide, to make a really big angle. S1E15 Smashing machine with small angle.png S1E15 Smashing machine with big angle.png S1E15 Blaze jumps through the smashing machine.png S1E15 Blaze made it just in time.png S1E15 Blaze hurries through the tunnel.png S1E15 Blaze passes junk.png S1E15 Spin brush passes another smashing machine.png S1E15 Second smashing machine closes.png S1E15 We have to get past.png S1E15 Smashing machine shows really small angle.png S1E15 Smashing machine with a slightly bigger angle.png S1E15 Smashing machine with a completely big angle.png S1E15 Blaze about to jump through.png S1E15 Blaze passes the second smashing machine.png S1E15 Blaze made it again.png S1E15 Blaze chases the spin brush.png S1E15 Blaze dodges junk.png S1E15 Blaze dodges more junk.png S1E15 Blaze continues through the tunnel.png S1E15 Last smashing machine.png S1E15 Final smashing machine slams shut.png S1E15 Blaze taken aback.png S1E15 Last smashing machine with small angle.png S1E15 Last smashing machine with big angle.png S1E15 Blaze jumps through the last smashing machine.png S1E15 Blaze corners the spin brush.png S1E15 Blaze gets his tow hook ready.png S1E15 Spin brush caught in Blaze's tow hook.png S1E15 Blaze gets the spin brush.png S1E15 Blaze "Let's bring the spin brush back to Gabby".png S1E15 Blaze activates the emergency exit.png S1E15 Blaze leaving the recycling plant.png Back at the truck wash S1E15 Blaze's friends waiting outside the truck wash.png S1E15 Monster Machines hear Blaze coming.png S1E15 Blaze comes back with the spin brush.png S1E15 Monster Machines happy for Blaze.png S1E15 Gabby congratulating Blaze.png S1E15 Blaze "You got it".png S1E15 Blaze unloads the spin brush.png S1E15 Blaze's friends drive in to help.png S1E15 Gabby gets her drill ready.png S1E15 Darington and Starla put the spin brush into place.png S1E15 Zeg lifts Gabby up.png S1E15 Gabby drills the spin brush in place.png S1E15 Crusher and Pickle pass by.png S1E15 Crusher wants everyone to fix faster.png S1E15 Pickle "I know what'll speed things up".png S1E15 Pickle "Let's go help them".png S1E15 Crusher reverses into a pile of paint cans.png S1E15 Crusher refuses to help.png S1E15 Crusher stomping the ground.png S1E15 Crusher gets covered in paint.png S1E15 Crusher disgusted at the paint.png S1E15 Gabby giving the final drill.png S1E15 Gabby "The spin brush is back in action".png S1E15 Spin brush operational again.png S1E15 Let's find more parts.png S1E15 AJ gets back on Blaze.png S1E15 Blaze leaves the truck wash again.png S1E15 Blaze hurries down the street.png Bubble blaster bumping S1E15 Blaze comes forward.png S1E15 AJ "Check it out" 2.png S1E15 Diagram of truck wash parts again.png S1E15 The bubble blasters are next.png S1E15 There are three.png S1E15 Blaze turns the corner.png S1E15 Blaze stops in surprise.png S1E15 Road covered in soap suds.png S1E15 There's the bubble blasters.png S1E15 Blaze "We've gotta catch 'em".png|We've gotta catch 'em! S1E15 Blaze "Gimmie some speed".png|AJ, gimme some speed! S1E15 AJ smiles confidently.png S1E15 AJ presses the gas pedal.png S1E15 Blaze revs up.png S1E15 Blaze slips on the suds.png S1E15 Blaze knocks over some trash cans.png S1E15 Blaze knocks over a box of tomatoes.png S1E15 Blaze knocks over a drink stand.png S1E15 Blaze comes to a stop.png S1E15 The bubbles make us crash.png S1E15 AJ has an idea.png S1E15 We need a bumper car.png S1E15 How bumper cars work.png S1E15 Bumper cars bump instead of crash.png S1E15 Blaze prepares to transform.png S1E15 Transformation interface.png S1E15 First part needed.png S1E15 Bumper materializes.png S1E15 Second part needed.png S1E15 Swivel casters materialize.png S1E15 Last part needed.png S1E15 Caster wheels materialize.png S1E15 Bumper car transformation complete.png S1E15 Blaze transforms.png S1E15 Blaze becomes a bumper car.png S1E15 Blaze "Let's go catch those bubble blasters".png S1E15 AJ gets on Bumper Car Blaze.png S1E15 Blaze starts sliding and bumping.png S1E15 Blaze bumps against plants.png S1E15 Blaze bumps against a tree.png S1E15 Blaze slides past Joe and Gus.png S1E15 Joe and Gus on the curb.png S1E15 Joe and Gus watching Blaze.png S1E15 AJ "Blaze, look!".png S1E15 First bubble blaster heading down a street.png S1E15 AJ activates Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E15 Angle choices.png S1E15 Blaze selects the correct angle.png S1E15 Blaze reaches the first bubble blaster.png S1E15 Blaze collects the first bubble blaster.png S1E15 We got it.png S1E15 Second bubble blaster getting away.png S1E15 AJ "Let's figure out where to bounce".png S1E15 Which angle should we use.png S1E15 Blaze uses the correct angle again.png S1E15 Blaze reaches the second bubble blaster.png S1E15 Blaze collects the second bubble blaster.png S1E15 We need one more bubble blaster.png S1E15 Third bubble blaster heads down a street.png S1E15 Now which angle should we use.png S1E15 Blaze uses the right angle for the last time.png S1E15 Blaze collects the final bubble blaster.png S1E15 Blaze got all three bubble blasters.png S1E15 Blaze "Let's hurry".png S1E15 Blaze "Gotta bounce!".png|Gotta bounce! S1E15 Blaze bounces off a building.png Angles! S1E15 Blaze enters the construction site; makes a zigzag angle.png S1E15 Angles on factory buildings.png S1E15 Angles on more buildings.png S1E15 Angles on crane.png S1E15 Angles on dumpster and barricade.png S1E15 Angles on building and stack of boxes.png S1E15 Angle on lamppost.png S1E15 Blaze swings off.png S1E15 Lines on ramp and road.png S1E15 Angle on ramp and road.png S1E15 Blaze jumps off ramp.png S1E15 Orange truck looking up at Blaze.png S1E15 Angles on crane arms.png S1E15 Metal beams showing right angle.png|Right S1E15 Metal beams showing obtuse angle.png|Obtuse S1E15 Metal beams showing acute angle.png|Acute S1E15 Hook coming down.png S1E15 Blaze jumps over the metal beams.png S1E15 Worker trucks see Blaze swing away.png S1E15 Blaze standing on clock hands.png S1E15 Blaze riding on roof peaks.png S1E15 Blaze drives across more peaks.png S1E15 Blaze swinging on crane hook.png S1E15 Angle on crane arm.png S1E15 Angles on sign.png S1E15 Blaze jumps through the sign.png|Yeah-heh! To return to the Trouble at the Truck Wash episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries